Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 02
This is the second volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on May 2008. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 2. Chapter 6: Ice Shadows At the Tokyo City Figure Skating Jun, Azusa Saeki has fallen the second time during a competition, and she ends up in fifth place. Azusa, however, has high hopes of getting into the National Junior Championships, but unfortunately, her coach chooses someone else, Eri Satio and her substitute will be Marie Ishizuka. Azusa is furious and confronts her coach about choosing someone else, but her coach explains that Azusa is lazy and she should have practiced before the competition. That night, Azusa goes out with her friends, and they see her bitterness. Azusa wants to go to the championships, but with the other skaters already chosen, she can't enter, so her friends decide to bully the other skaters, however, one of them suggests contacting Hell Girl. However, Azusa can only put one name and she, too will end up going to hell, once she dies, but she thinks of something else. Both Satio and Ishizuka practice non-stop at the Oriuchi Skate Club, where they are praised by their coach. Later, Azusa's friends watch Satio practice, but she is afraid of them, and fears that they will do something. Then, the three bullies begin to throw eggs at Satio and then, one of the eggs hits her in the eye. Azusa then comes in and orders the bullies to leave. In the locker room, Satio finds that her skates and clothes are ruined and the skater doesn't know why she was targeted. Azusa then lies that Ishizuka was the one behind it all and Azusa suggests Hell Correspondence. The next day, Ishizuka takes a break from practice and smells an odor in the locker room. She is horrified to find a gas leak in the room and tries to get out, but the door is locked, and she nearly faints. Then, Azusa breaks open a window for her to escape and they get away in time. Azusa lies again and claims that Satio was behind it, and Ishizuka is angry. Azusa also suggests Hell Correspondence to Ishizuka and send Satio to hell. At midnight, both Satio and Ishizuka go to Hell Correspondence and Azusa spies on the two girls, then she starts to laugh for her job well done and that she will be number one. However, she notices that she's at the championship, and someone tells her that Satio and Ishizuka are missing. Azusa is relived that her plan worked, but someone asks if Azusa could take their place, and she happily takes it. While out on the ice, Azusa notices that no one is in the stands, and she continues to do perfect stunts. Suddenly, centipedes begin to crawl out of her skate and she falls on the ice. Then, skeletons appear in the stands and Hone Onna appears as a skater. She urges Azusa to quit if she can't do the championship, but she refuses and says that she will send her to hell like she did for Satio and Ishizuka. Then, Hell Girl appears and states that she is one going to hell, instead of Ishizuka and Satio. The ice underneath Azusa cracks open and she falls in and begins to drown, but she wakes on the ferryboat. Hell Girl tells her that she can have all the fair contests in hell, and she asks out of disbelief that the two of them put in her name until she got into hell. At the championship, Ishizuka tells Satio that she wrote Azusa's name in Hell Correspondence, since Ishizuka knew what Azusa was up to, and that she didn't know that they were best friends for ten years. Satio also states that she too sent in Azusa's name and the two reveal the black fire symbol on their chests. Ishizuka bids her friend good luck at the championship. Satio wins the championship and becomes a new favourite in the ice-skating world. Chapter 7: Family Chiaki Yukimoto heads home from boarding school and is surprised to see that her dad has hired a housemaid, Fumitsuki Saijo. Chiaki's little sister, Chiasa is terrified of Fumitsuki for some reason and even runs away from her, although Fumitsuki says that Chiasa is shy to speak to her. Chiaki then discovers her photo of her late mother is missing, Chiasa claims that Fumitsuki threw it in the trash, but Fumitsuki says she hit it by accident, and promises to have the frame replaced. Chiaki then blames Chiasa for lying, but Chiasa still claims that Fumitsuki is to blame. Awhile later, Chiaki finds Chiasa on their dad's computer and mentions Hell Correspondence, because she wants to send Fumitsuki to hell. Then, Chiasa comes down with a fever and Chiaki volunteers to look after her. When Fumitsuki leaves, Chiasa says that Fumitsuki actually hates her and she reveals horrible bruises on her chest. Chiaki demands how Chiasa got them and Chiasa cries out that Fumitsuki has been hurting her, and Chiaki believes her. Later that night, Chiaki connects to Hell Correspondence and types in Fumitsuki's name. Hell Girl arrives and asks if Chiaki wants to seek revenge for her little sister, but Chiaki is not sure if Fumitsuki deserves to go to hell. Ai then offers the straw doll to her, informing Chiaki of the punishment and of the consequences that lie ahead. Chiaki's dad returns from business and Chiaki tells him of Chiasa's bruises, but her dad claims that they were from a tricycle accident. Fumitsuki hears this and explains that she tried to bring Chiasa up properly, and Chiaki believes this. Chiaki then confronts her little sister about this, but Chiasa still says that Fumitsuki is really hurting her. Chiaki offers her cell number to Chiasa, in case if something comes up. Chiaki then has to return to boarding school, but Chiasa is too afraid for her to leave, and Fumitsuki comforts her, with a grim smile on her face. As soon as Chiaki returns to her dorm, she receives a horrifying call from her sister, screaming from the other end. Chiaki immediately returns home to a terrifying scene; Fumitsuki has been cutting the little girl's hair ever since Chiaki left. Chiaki demands Fumitsuki to know why is she doing this to her sister. Fumitsuki tries to silence the screaming child, calling her a little brat, and says she really hates children. Chiaki orders her to leave, but Fumitsuki takes the picture of Chiaki's late mother and begins to ruin it, explaining that she only came for her father's wealth, but Chiasa learned of this, and Fumitsuki began to abuse her. When Chiaki threatens to call the police, Fumitsuki slashes her wrist with the scissors, and raises them over Chiaki. Then, Chiaki takes out the doll and pulls the string, just in the nick of time, and the two sisters are relived that she's finally gone. Fumitsuki finds herself in a house, calling out for the sisters. She hears a splashing noise and finds a child in the bath-tub, but the child cries out that the water is too cold and attacks Fumitsuki. The woman tries to get out, but then, children's hands begin to bang on the door, demanding her to let them in. Then, more children emerge from the ground, covered in blood, and they begin to attack Fumitsuki, demanding to know why they were punished for the things they didn't do. The three assistants appear and inform Fumitsuki of her crimes, but she still refuses to apologize and she thinks otherwise instead. Hone Onna calls for her mistress and Hell Girl appears, ferrying Fumitsuki to hell, where zombie-like children merge from the water and attack Fumitsuki, and Hell Girl watches in silent amusement as the woman screams with pain and agony. Back at Chiaki's house, the police arrive and reveal that Fumitsuki was wanted for marriage fraud and assault; she took advantage of her husbands to hand their money to her and she abused many children in the past, even her step-children. Both Chiaki and Chiasa are glad that the evil woman is gone for good, and Chiaki returns to boarding school, but she is sad because she won't see her mother in heaven, although she has no regrets for saving her sister. Chapter 8: Distorted Love Mei Sasaki visits her childhood friend, Tsukasa Mizushima at the hospital, who has been diagnosed with a serious illness. Mei and Tsukasa have been in love for a long time, and she hopes to marry him before his illness kills him. Mei is also friends with the local florist, Yukee Nagasawa, and she usually buys flowers from him for Tsukasa. One day at school, Mei receives strange text-messages, such as "I love you" multiple times, and she tells her friend about it. Her friend believes it could be someone Mei knows and they could be stalking her. When Mei returns home, she sees that someone opened the window and have taken her school albums. She reports this to the police, but they believe Mei misplaced them. Mei then spots Yuki Kawaguchi, a student from her class, passing by, and she believes he took them. Mei returns to the hospital with a new bouquet of flowers for Tsukasa. He was informed of what had happened and he fears for her life, but he can't leave his bed if Mei gets into trouble. Mei tries to cheer him up, but she is really concerned for her own safety. Mei then gets a threatening message from the stalker, urging her to never see Tsukuasa, again, or she will be killed. Tsukasa then comes down with a fever and Mei stays with him until nightfall. While walking home, she is attacked by someone dressed in a rabbit's suit, and the attacker attempts to kill her, when Mei hits him with her bag. The attacker loses the rabbit's head, but runs away before Mei could see his face, and she runs to hide. She then hears someone confront the attacker, and he mentions Yuki's name. Mei returns home and tells her mom about the incident, but she doesn't believe her, and thinks that Mei must be tired from visiting Tsukasa. The next morning, Mei receives a threatening call from the attacker, informing her that he will kill her the next time they meet. That night, Mei goes to Hell Correspondence and types in Yuki's name. Hell Girl arrives and she gives Mei the straw doll, also informing her of the consequences. Mei keeps the doll in her school-bag, in case if Yuki comes after her. Then, while walking home from school, Mei gets knocked out. She wakes up to find herself in a wedding dress and inside a chapel. Then, the attacker appears in the rabbit suit, who states that he took Mei's school albums and also informs that he set up the things that Mei dreams of. Mei reaches in for the doll, threatening the attacker, whom she believes to be Yuki. However, the attacker reveals himself to be the florist, Yukee Nagasawa. Mei realizes that she won't be able to send him to hell, because she sent in the wrong name. Yukee then starts to choke her because she refuses to marry him, claiming that he thought a lot about her, and she be his, instead of Tsukasa's wife. Then, Yukee vanishes in front of Mei and he finds himself back in his shop, where Hell Girl informs him of his crime. The flowers become Venus fly-traps and they attack Yukee and one swallows him, taking him to hell. Back at the chapel, Tsukasa arrives and informs Mei that he knew what the florist was up to, so Tsukasa sent him to hell, in order to save Mei. Tsukasa informs that he may be dying and the two spend the remaining days together before Tsukasa dies and goes to hell. Chapter 9: Lost Cat Maki Ojima and her school-mates begin to make origami cranes for their sensei, who is on maternity leave. However, Juli Koyama orders Maki to leave her space and refuses to take part of the origami folding. Koyama is the 'social outcast' in the school and her grades have been failing, therefore her teachers give up on her. That afternoon, Maki looks for Koyama and discovers her with a cat, who she has called Mikey. Koyama notices her and begs her to not tell anyone, because she has been taken care of the cat for the past month and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. Maki promises and decides to help Mikey by posting a 'lost cat' notice on the web. The next day, Mitsuru Takamine the new sensei comes in and orders everyone to study for the entrance exams, but they won't take place for another two years. Takamine, however, ignores this and orders them to study. Then, she notices the paper cranes and dumps them in the trash, much to everyone's horror, including Koyama, who grabs Takamine by the neck. Takamine then takes her to the English department, where she forces her to read all through the day, even when the students have gone home. Maki visits her and decides to help her get through the reading. The next morning, Maki notices Koyama's seat is missing, but Takamine says she can put her in the closet and warns everyone that she will punish those who will stand up for Koyama. Koyama spends most of the day with Mikey and she doesn't return to the class until the next day. That afternoon, Takamine takes Koyama into a spare room and ties her to a chair. Maki watches in horror as Takamine forces tuna eyes down Koyama's throat, chocking her. Maki storms in and saves Koyama. They go to the principal's office, informing the staff about Takamine torturing the students, but they don't believe her, because she 'helped' them get better grades. Maki decides to summon Takamine's name on Hell Correspondence and Ai arrives. She informs Maki about the punishment Takamine will endure and of the consequences when Maki dies, and she gives her the straw doll. Both Maki and Koyama become close and Maki would help Koyama when she would be punished. Then, Maki hears a group of girls mention that Takamine carried a garbage bag with a cat in it and Maki tells Koyama. The two head to the canal, where they spot the bag and Koyama dives in, but she can't reach the bag and begins to drown. Maki calls for help and the rescuers take Koyama to the hospital. Koyama is saddened because she was unable to save Mikey, but she is grateful because both she and Maki became friends. The next day, Takamine insults Koyama for rescuing a 'dirty' cat and Maki knows that Takamine killed Mikey, but the evil sensei informs her that anything that doesn't involve class should be thrown out, like Mikey. Takamine also informs that Koyama should die, too. Maki has had enough and she takes out the straw doll and pulls the string, therefore her revenge is granted. Takamine discovers the three assistants in her room, taking her belongings and dumping them in the trash. Then, the students come in, with tuna eyes in their hands, and force them down her throat. Takamine is then wrapped in a garbage bag and is thrown into the canal. She orders them to rescue her, otherwise she'll report them. Hell Girl appears, with Mikey in her arms, and she informs her about the sins she has committed, and Hell Girl takes the sensei to hell. Takamine finds herself in the River Sanzu and she begins to drown. She asks Ai why she is sending her to hell, and says that Ai should send Koyama to hell. She also calls Koyama a piece of trash. But Ai said that the only person who thinks that is Takamine herself. Koyama has made a full recovery and returns to school. The new sensei treats the students well and doesn't punish them like Takamine did. Then, both Maki and Koyama discover that Mikey is alive and the two rejoice, with Ai watching them. Chapter 10: Friends At a girls private school, Hitomi Sekine invites Asuza Yoshikawa to the karaoke box with her group of friends. Asuza accepts the offer, since she and Hitomi had been friends since they were children. At the karaoke box, a boy named Kazushi talks to Asuza for most of the night, and she realizes that he's Hitomi's boyfriend, but he doesn't think so. The next morning, Asuza gets a text message from Kazushi, wanting her to go out with him. At school, Asuza notices Hitomi crying and she then informs that Kazushi doesn't like Hitomi anymore. Throughout the day, Hitomi and her other friends turn Asuza away and Ai looks after her. Asuza tries to rekindle her friendship with Hitomi, but she would ignore her pleas, and even blocked her messages. Asuza then recovers a photo album and sees that her pictures of her with Hitomi had been scratched off. Asuza confronts Hitomi and informs her that they would be friends forever, but Hitomi replies that Asuza is annoying and she really hates her. That afternoon, a group of boys confront and attempt to assault her, because 'her' fliers were over town, but they leave. Asuza reports the attempted assault to the police and they promise to find the rest of the phony fliers and catch who was responsible. Asuza notices that the handwriting is similar to Hitomi's and she begins to cry. Then, a group of school girls pass by and they mention Hell Correspondence and of Hell Girl taking revenge on anyone's behalf. That night, Asuza summons Hitomi's name on Hell Correspondence and Ai appears. She hands a straw doll to Asuza, informing her of the punishment Hitomi will endure, and of the consequences after Asuza dies, that is, if she pulls the string. Asuza keeps the doll and takes it with her to school, too afraid to pull the string. One day, Hitomi goes to the nurse's office, complaining of a sprained wrist. After getting it wrapped, Hitomi returns to the class room and discovers the straw doll in Asuza's desk. She takes it to the temple and hammers the doll to a tree, cursing out to Asuza. Asuza catches a fever and stays home the next day. At school, Hitomi believes that the curse really worked and informs her friends of what to do to her next. However, her friends and the classmates believe she has gone too far and they reject her throughout the day. That evening, Hitomi calls Asuza, wanting to meet her at the temple. Hitomi apologizes to Asuza and wants to be friends, again. Asuza notices the straw doll in Hitomi's pocket and wants to know why she has it. Hitomi wants to use it to curse everyone in the class, but Asuza replies that she is the only one who can pull the string. Hitomi then orders her to pull the string, even when Asuza resists, and Hitomi forces her hands to pull the string. Suddenly, Hitomi vanishes in front of Asuza and Hitomi finds herself in front of Hell Girl. She said she has cursed the rest of the class and wants to go back, but Hell Girl informs that Asuza really cursed Hitomi, and the punishment begins. Skeletons emerge from the ground, grabbing Hitomi, saying that they will be friends for eternity, and Hell Girl takes her to hell. Asuza realizes that Hitomi never cared for her from the beginning. Ai appears and informs her to never make the same mistake, again, and to become strong and make real friends. Asuza accepts to start over and keeps her word to Ai. Chapter 10.1: Hell Girl Special This is another comedy session involving Ai and her assistants. In 'The Girl who's Always Late', Ai struggles to do her duty, but because of the popularity of Hell Correspondence, a lot of people want Ai to send their tormentors to hell, and because of this, Ai sleeps in and is late for school. She then runs into Kyun, her class-mate, but Ren informs that it isn't a love story. One morning, Ren calls Ai to get out of bed, but Ai threatens to kill him, if he wakes her, so he leaves her alone. A while later, Ai is angry at Ren for not waking her up, but Ren said that he did, an hour ago. Category:Volumes